My Family
by Red Emerald Productions
Summary: The essence of time is never concrete in Robin's... unique lifestyle. When one decision can alter the future in war and marriage, it's a wonder the tactician can stay optimistic. And that's not including having one's own kid visiting from the future… A series of one-shots, each depicting Robin as a parent of one of the future kids.
1. My Family is Psychotic

Robin woke up to a pair of arms wrapped around him. Two months ago, he'd be in a state of panic, thinking Tharja had snuck into his tent to do gods know what. Instead though, he was comforted by the fact that it was his wife Tharja sleeping peacefully next to him. Crazy what a war against a power hungry conqueror like Walhart could do to a man's perceptions. In the end though, they won, but discovered they were all played for fools by his father, and that he was the Fell Dragon Grima. Despite all that, Tharja loved him, albeit in her own creepy way. He finally caved in though and proposed to her. They've been happily married ever since, and found out they were to have two daughters. Tharja was... More than willing to secure their existence... As Robin found out last night.

He rolled over to face her, and discovered she wasn't actually asleep, but staring at him.

"Good morning, my love," she purred as she buried her head in his chest.

"Good morning," he greeted back. "Now c'mon, we need to get out of bed."

"Do I have to...?" Tharja asked as she traced a line on Robin's chest with a finger. "I'm so comfy..."

"Hey, you're the one that promised Morgan that you'd teach her the 'dark arts' today," Robin replied as he began to sit up. Tharja sighed. It was true she did promise to teach, but not this early...

Although knowing the tactician-in-training, she was already up, either torturing the rabbit boy Yarne by pulling on his ears or just playing that infernal game Tome Stackers.

"Fine," she sighed as she stood up and put on her Sorcerer's outfit on. "But you owe me for making me get up this early." A fully dressed Robin kissed the dark mage, causing her face to turn red.

"I'll make it up to you tonight, okay?" he promised before leaving.

"You'd better..." she grumbled.

* * *

Robin walked out of his the tent and decided to pay a visit to his eldest daughter. Seeing that she came from a future where Grima had all but destroyed the world and he was Grima's vessel... Well, he was going to make it up to her as much as he could.

After searching around the perimeter, Robin found Noire sitting under a tree, staring out into the distance. He chuckled at the sight; it reminded him of himself when he was unsure of what to do, or when he needed a break from the books.

"Noire," he called out as he walked to her. She let out a startled (but adorable) 'eep' as she turned to face him.

"O-oh, Father, it's just you...," she said, the relief evident in her voice. Robin correctly guessed that she was afraid he was Tharja. It saddened him that she was afraid of her own mother.

"It's just me," he assured as he took a sit next to her. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. What of his own mother? Was she still alive? What was she like? She obviously wasn't like his father, but he couldn't remember anything...

"Father? A-are you alright?" Noire's voice pulled him back to reality.

"Yes dear, I'm sorry... I was just trying to remember your grandmother," he admitted. Noire nodded in understanding.

"At least she would be better th-than Grandfather," she said, attempting to lift his spirits. It seemed to work, for he smiled and looked down at her.

"Well, that's enough about me, let's talk about you," Robin changed the subject without missing a beat. "Why are you out here?" Noire's face then darkened.

"W-well... I w-was wondering if I had inherited anything from you and mother..."

Robin blinked. "What brought this about?" he asked.

"I-it's just... Morgan seems to have inherited Mother's looks and your eternally optimistic attitude... I have... A scary split personality..." she mumbled. Robin thought to himself.

"Well, you inherited your Mother's... Um..." he trailed off. She did inherit the curves her mother had, but did he want to be the one to tell her? That seemed... Kinda creepy, coming from her father. "Well, you inherited my hair," he finally said.

"I suppose that's true..." she admitted.

"And your mother always says you inherited your sweet side from me," Robin added.

"Maybe... And I inherited mother's... Psycho-ness..." Noire said depressingly.

"Well, your sister inherited a bit of her sadistic tendencies. Just ask Yarne... Or Nah." The youngest daughter seemed to enjoy smacking the young manakete over the head. He suspected the training was an excuse. However, Robin was beginning to sense something here. She was looking for similarities... Was it to remind her she was his daughter too? "Noire... Are you feeling left out?" Robin asked. Noire looked up at him, a bit startled. "It's because Tharja and I spend so much time with Morgan, isn't it?"

"F-father... I know Morgan doesn't have memories... And that she actually is interested in tactics and dark magic... And she has a lot of natural talent..."

"Your mother said you also have a lot of natural potential as well..." Robin interrupted.

"BUT SHE WON'T TEACH ME!" Noire yelled as her... Other personality took over. "AM I NOT HER DAUGHTER AS WELL?" Robin mentally nodded. He was right.

"Sweetie, of course you are," he said. "And you're mine as well. Your mother is actually trying to help Morgan." Noire stared at him like he grew a second and third head. "Listen, from what I gather, your split personality comes from the dark magic inside of you. You have so much and so little control over it that you're affected mentally. It's only a mild case though."

"So there is something wrong with me..." Noire mumbled as she looked down.

"Noire...," Robin placed two fingers on her chin and gave a slight nudge up so she'd look at him. "Have you been around the Shepherds? There's something wrong with EVERYONE here." Noire couldn't argue with that. "Anyway, your mother is training Morgan so the same thing won't happen to her. Gods know what would happen to her..." It was actually kind of scary to think about.

"S-So... If I trained... Would the other me go away?" Noire asked.

Robin shook his head. "It already took root, so it's there for good," he told her. The young archer grabbed her knees and tried to hold back the tears.

"S-so... I'll have... Her... Forever?" she choked out. "Forever having to deal with bursts of... Psycho..." The tears went down her face.

Robin's heart lurched. The last thing he ever wanted was to be the cause of his family's tears.

"Noire..." he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to comfort her. "Perhaps it's not as bad as you think." Noire looked at him like he just sprouted three more heads. "Noire, despite a little yelling and improved aim, your 'other half' never hurt your friends or allies, right?" he asked. Noire thought back. Well, other than scaring her friends... Many times, she never actually hurt them.

"I s-suppose that's true..." she relented.

"In fact, I've seen times when you saved people and turned the tides of battles because you went charging in, yelling and firing arrows," her father added. "You could say, in fact, that it makes you a hero, not a psycho."

The young archer smiled at her father. "Thank you Daddy," she said as she placed her head on his chest. Robin placed his arm around her.

"You're welcome."

* * *

With his daughter's worries taken care of for the moment, Robin made his way to the mess tent, intent on getting something to eat. He gave a quick nod and wave to Gaius and Donnel, who seemed to be challenging the other to an eating competition. The two nodded back, their cheeks giving them the impression of chipmunks, before going back to their meal. Stifling a chuckle, he set himself a plate of rice and salted pork. Donnel apparently finished, as he started speaking.

"So, what's on yer agenda today? Ya on guard duty again?"

"Nah, everyone knows Bubbles would be a terrible guard," Gaius joked as he elbowed Donnel's side. "His nose is always in some book."

Robin grinned, mentally going over his schedule. "Nah, not today. I have a sparring session with Lon'qu," he said. The two often sparred and talked, although Robin did most of the talking. Lon'qu was an excellent listener though and often thought of things he didn't, not to mention if it wasn't for him, Robin wouldn't be half the swordsman he was today.

"Sparring? Don't you mean 'beating from hell'?" Gaius asked. "Honestly, the guy has no idea how to hold back."

"Of course, yer always trying to steal his dessert. I reckon that ticks 'im off," Donnel pointed out. Gaius shrugged.

"He never eats it," he defended.

"Because you steal it," the calm voice of Lon'qu retorted. The Feroxi swordsman approached all of them, taking a seat away from Gaius and eating.

"So, am I the only one that notices the future boys are acting... Strange?" Gaius asked, as he tried to sneak a hand towards Lon'qu's dessert, only to get his hand smacked by a fork.

"You'll have to be more specific, Gaius," Robin deadpanned.

"Well, the other day, I saw Sword Hand giving Bubbles Jr. a pair of gems," the orange haired thief explained. Robin froze. Owain gave Morgan GEMS?!

"Yea, and mah boy Gerome was just... Hoverin' 'round Noire," Donnel added. "It's actually kinda creepy. Almost as if he was some sorta bat man," Robin suppressed a growl. His daughters... And boys?! No, just no!

"I can't believe this...," Robin muttered.

"What? That boys notice your girls?" Gaius asked. "Unless you're Mopey over there," he gestured to Lon'qu, "then it's normal."

"I know, I know. It's perfectly normal... But something deep inside is telling me not to accept this... That this is WRONG!"

"It's called being a father, and your protective instincts are going into overdrive, Bubbles," the thief explained as he ate his dessert. Robin nodded and sighed.

"You're right, it is rather silly," The tactician said.

"Never said that," Gaius retorted.

"I overheard my boy Inigo planning to take Noire for a cup of tea," Lon'qu added. He might as well tell Robin, before he found out from someone else. Robin's eyes widened. Inigo, the well-known flirt, was going to have TEA with his little archer?!

"NO BOY IS GOING TO FLIRT WITH MY LITTLE GIRL! ESPECIALLY THAT CASSANOVA!" he roared. Wind started to pick up around him and he began to levitate off the ground, purple lightning crackling around his being. Then, faster than a speeding arrow, he took off, flying through the roof of the mess hall, leaving a human sized hole in it.

Once the winds died down, leaving only the hole in the tent as Robin's evidence of departure, the group collectively wiped their brows.

"And I thought Cherche had a nasty ol' temper when her fuse was all lit up...," Donnel muttered, his eyes bugging out at the massive hole. "Still, ya gotta admit, the way he took off flyin' like that was somethin'! Here I reckoned that was only done in books!"

"Book?" Gaius asked, his brain just starting to catch up with reality. Donnel gave a shrug.

"Just somethin' I read when I was just a munchkin. Man could do some amazing things... But the drawin's were odd... He only wore some skin-tight thing with an S on his chest..." Gaius lurched, his face turning slightly green.

"Gee, thanks. Now I got the unwanted image of Bubbles wearing one with an R while throwing dark spears..." the thief muttered, glaring at the farmer. Donnel blinked once. Twice.

"Ergh... Sorry... Uh... What say we just worry about this here hole, huh?" Donnel managed, his voice just a bit higher in pitch.

"I'll go find Fredrick," Gaius volunteered.

"I'll find Cherche and Gerome," the farmer added.

"I'll go watch the show," Lon'qu stated as he walked out of the mess hall. Maybe now his boy would learn not to flirt. As soon as Lon'qu left, Gaius swiped the swordsman's sweets and took off looking for the butler knight.

* * *

This was finally it. He was going to take Noire out for tea, and then propose to the archer. It had been... rough, nearly being killed by her arrows, but her sweet attitude (some of the time) and heavenly body made up for it. Hell, maybe he would stop flirting if she said yes. That's what Inigo thought to himself as he approached Noire.

"Noire, would you-," he began, but the two stiffened as the hairs on the back of their necks stood straight. They could feel a dark power rapidly approaching them, the very same one that destroyed their future. Was Grima fed up with circling around Origin Peak and coming to get them?

The two from the future looked up and saw not the awe-inspiring form of the Fell Dragon, but a levitating figure. Noire could make out the robes and instantly knew.

"Daddy?" she said confused.

"Oh no..." Inigo muttered as Robin lifted a hand in the air, gathering otherworldly energy and condensing it into a sphere of darkness. When the enraged father threw it, Inigo was already running, so the attack missed its target.

"INIGO!" Robin's voice boomed, the echoes sounding much deeper and resembling the Fell Dragon. "YOU DARE TO FLIRT WITH MY DAUGHTER?!"

"I haven't flirted yet!" he said. "At least let me-"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Robin flung a hand upwards, and purple spikes began to spring from the ground, headed to the flirting hero.

"OH DEAR GODS, SOMEONE HELP! ROBIN'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Inigo pleaded as he ran towards the center of camp.

"CRAVEN! COME BACK, DASTARD! BLOOD AND THUNDER!" Robin took off after the black haired youth. Noire just watched the two go. Maybe she inherited more from her father than she thought...


	2. My Family Lives on Their Own World

_Thanks for the reviews last chapter! The most common one was someone asking me to do a certain family. I will say right now, I am doing EVERY family. So each one will get their own unique one-shot within this collection._

_I know someone wanted me to do Cordelia/Severa/Morgan/Robin this chapter. I'm sorry to say it will be one of the last ones I do. It is my favorite, and I have what I believe to be a wonderful idea... Something I shouldn't reveal too early or the other one-shots may look bad... So please, have patience._

_Also, for this chapter, I am just doing a small experiment. See, I really like Male Morgan... I actually prefer him to Female Morgan... He's such an adorkable kid. So... I'm trying to put both in this one and say they are twins. Hope no one minds!_

* * *

Owain was hunched over a sword, fixing up the recently acquired nicks to the handle. It was so badly damaged that it would normally cause him to go on a heroic speech about taking care of weapons and how they were partners, not objects.

However, the damage was not caused by a lack of maintenance, but from his twin siblings attempting it. He couldn't fault them for their enthusiasm to help, but he would have to teach them.

"Sorry about that, Owain," Morgan, his little sister, apologized.

"Next time, you must take extra care when sharpening one's weapon, o kin of mine!" Owain said dramatically. The quirky swordsman stole a glance at his brother, who was muttering incantations and throwing a punch. "What's Mark doing over there?"

"Oh, remember that one guy? Captain... Hawk? Pidgeon...?"

"Falcon!" Mark and Owain corrected.

"Yeah, him. Well, Mark was so inspired by him basically kicking the crap out of Chrom and nearly beating Lucina and Dad that he's trying to copy his moves."

Owain nodded. That was a pursuit worthy for his younger brother. After all, they travelled through an Outrealm Gate, expecting the battle to be easy, since there was only a single man there. Said man then proceeded to defeat the seven of the ten that went after him, he and his mighty sword hand included.

Even with the use of their weapons and magic, the man took them out like nothing with his bare hands. It was a sad day when they were all defeated and could not recruit him. But they were planning and training. They would get Captain Falcon to fight for their cause, and they will be UNSTOPPABLE!

"It is good that our kin has found a noble hero to aspire to emulate!" Owain said. "But remember, Mark. Copying a move is only the first step. You must retract and embellish the elements as you see fit, and infuse them with your knowledge and wisdom! Then you shall craft your own unique power to be recorded in the sagas!"

"Ha! I'll remember to do that, big brother!" Mark said as he drew his fist back. "Flamingo... PAWNCH!" he yelled as he threw his fist forwards. Owain chuckled. Well... Maybe he should have kept it falcons. "So, do you have a hero you look up to, big bro?" Mark asked as he walked over. Owain thought to himself.

"Naturally, o kin of mine!" Owain beamed. "No hero is without his idols! I idolize fa—"

"Our parents is a given," Morgan interrupted. "As is family, including Marth." Effectively derailed, Owain had to pause and think. There was of course the Hero of Legend, Ike… and then his descendent Priam…

"I have a few, yes," he said.

"I guess that makes sense… How else could you spout all the stuff you do?" Morgan spoke up.

"Exactly… Hey!" Owain yelped. Before more could be said, their father Robin approached them.

"Owain, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, valiant father! How may I assist you?"

"Can you come with me? We need to figure out your position in the next battle."

"Can I come too…?!" Morgan cried out, working her best puppy-dog eyes. Robin mentally swore at his daughter's expression. It took all of his willpower to work up the nerve to properly respond; he didn't like it, but…

"I'm sorry, Morgan, but not this time…" Robin frowned at her dejected expression. "Why don't you and Mark work on your strategy games? You did make a bet over breakfast."

Instantly, Morgan lit up at the thought of kicking Mark's ass in mental warfare, all but grabbing her brother's arm and proceeding to drag him toward the tent. Mark whined to no avail, overdramatically yelling about his arm being torn at the sinews.

"Sis! You're gonna pull it off…!" he yelled out in despair. Morgan only gave him a charming grin, allowing the father and son to hear her reply:

"Don't worry, we can just get Mom to fix it later!"

"Father, do you think that Morgan has been using that line… an awful lot lately?" Owain asked.

Robin paused to reflect a moment, before forming a reply. "Yes, she has…" he sighed with a sweat drop.

"Well, let us not stand around! Epic stratagems require our spark of brilliance! The tent calls us, Father!" Owain crowed, running ahead in his eager stride.

"Owain!" Robin yelled, causing him to falter. "This way, kiddo." Robin waved with a chuckle, leading his son to the proper area.

* * *

"It would seem we're the first ones to arrive…" Robin mused as the flap fell behind him.

"Well of course! We are the beacon of light that calls to the solider ships, after all," Owain grinned. "…I need to write that one down…"

"Let's just take our seats, Owain. You can write later," the elder replied. Robin took his favorite chair, positioned next to Chrom's slightly larger chair, looking across at his amused son.

"So… when exactly are you planning on doing that thing Chrom asked?" the younger started up, glancing at the piece of furniture.

"Are you kidding? He could hate that chair as much as he hates Gangrel; If I try and replace it with a normal one, Frederick would give me a training regimen that makes his Fanatical Fitness Hours look like a warm up!" Robin shook as he fought the urge to sink under the table, eyes darting as if the knight could be in the room already.

The flap opening caused Robin to nearly jump out of his seat, the elder male turning around to see Cherche standing there with a bemused look.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't mean to startle you~," Cherche chirped, her even voice soothing Robin's frazzled nerves. She stepped in, Virion close behind as Owain noticed.

"Oh, no, not at all… I just… assumed you were someone else…" Robin managed awkwardly.

"Ah, yes," the nobleman proclaimed. "I have heard many of Chrom's requests for a more… inconspicuous seat. A shame that it cannot be fulfilled easily, my good friend."

"Indeed…" Owain frowned. "I still wonder why every time we get a new chair, those horrible scoundrels snatch it away like an eagle swoops in and grasps its prey with malicious force. It's strange they only go after the chair though…"

"And here I thought you guys were the strategists…" Lon'qu spoke up, causing all heads to turn to see him standing in the corner.

"When… when did you get in…?!" Owain yelped, pointing at him like a phantom.

"Just now," the Feroxi swordsman replied.

"Where are the Khans?" Virion added in, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Drinking," he gruffed. "I doubt they'll be joining."

"Oh…" Robin frowned. "That's a disappointment. But ah, where are my manners? I'm glad at least you guys made it." The tent then soon found itself about twice as filled as the warriors of the future seemed to pour in at once, each taking their seat. Owain subtly motioned for Noire to take the seat next to him, prompting a faint blush from the timid orangette.

The kids started a quick firestorm of conversation, as was the usual, while Gerome finally entered at his leisure, distancing himself from his peers as usual. Robin made to quiet them down when the flaps picked up again, revealing Chrom standing in the entrance, his cape fluttering in an inexplicable breeze.

'How does that cape flutter even when there's no wind to blow…?' Robin wondered in intense curiosity. His musings were broken when he noticed the exalt giving the room an odd look, which caused him to notice everyone else was startled by his appearance.

"Uh… did I miss something…?" Chrom asked as he sat in his seat, muttering about the grandeur for the umpteenth time.

"Sorry, Father… We… thought you were… someone else," Lucina awkwardly muttered.

"Is Frederick _really_ that scary…?" he blinked in amused disbelief. "Speaking of which… it's strange that he isn't here already. Usually he's one of the first ones here."

The doors opened another time, earning startled flinches, revealing this time being the person of their concerns, who didn't even seem to notice their expressions.

"Forgive me, milord. The Queen suffered a rather nasty fall, and I had to escort her to the medical tent again," the brown-haired knight explained.

Chrom stood up in flustered haste, but Robin was quick to place a hand on his shoulder and pat it.

"Easy, my friend. This _is_ Frederick, after all. Likely what happened is that she simply tripped over a rock, scraped her elbow, and is trying to fight off the doctors from getting a cast on it."

"It was a big rock!" Frederick tried to argue, but it seemed he was being ignored now. With a sigh, he took his own seat, allowing the meeting to finally commence.

* * *

Robin mentally grinned as he jotted down and scribbled on more quick maps in his notebook. Things were going well! It seemed that not only Owain was having the strategy bug today, as the progress was more immense than usual…

Little did he know that that progress was going to go down the drain.

The flaps suddenly burst inside as Lissa all but slammed into the tent, her form shadowing the doorway as a crack of brilliant lightning surged behind her. Her face obscured by the darkness, it was impossible to tell what was going on, but they could all feel the intense frustration radiating from her.

Robin, knowing his sixth sense of angry-wife-danger quite well by now, tried to duck underneath the table. But his movement came too late, halted by a snag on the ear from the currently ticked-off healer.

"What… are… you… doing?! You're supposed to be in bed, mister!" Lissa screeched, yanking him up with incredible strength for her small frame.

"Hahahaha!" Gaius suddenly laughed, popping out of a pile of hay toward the back. "You got cau-aught~!" he mocked in his singsong tone.

Noire blinked, standing up. "D-Daddy?! What are you doing here? You're… you're s-supposed to be healing!"

"Uh-uh… I'm totally not spying on you or anything. _Totally_ not making sure Owain isn't trying to put the moves on you… Uh… I'm just gonna go back to hiding. Later!" Then, as if no one could see him, he back-flopped back into the hay, making it poof into the air.

"I'll deal with you later," Lissa growled at the not-well-hiding Gaius. "As for _you_, mister! You're coming with me!"

"Why, sis?" Chrom frowned. "What's going on with Robin?"

Silently, Lissa yanked up Robin's shirt despite his protests, revealing a swath of bandages covering his torso.

"_This_ is what's going on!" she fumed.

"Doesn't look that bad to me…" Lon'qu remarked, eyeing the bandage work. A sudden glare from the princess made him readjust his posture slightly.

"Be quiet, or you're next on the list, buddy," Lissa said as she dragged Robin out of the tent.

"Ow! Ow, Lissa! Stop, you're going to tear my ear off!"

"Don't worry, honey… I can just fix it later!" she chirruped, making Robin and Owain sweat. As they exited the tent, Lissa waved up at her children, who were sitting in a tree and wielding Thunder tomes. "Thanks for the dramatic entrance, you guys!" she called, making Robin moan in shame.

"No problem, Mom! Anything to tease the heck out of Dad!" Morgan yelled back.

Robin facepalmed as he was led away. "I swear, you cause chaos wherever you go…"

"Quiet you, or I'm going to tie you to the bed and stuff frogs down your shirt," she threatened him, making Robin cease his complaining.

"…Thanks for looking out for me though, Lissa," Robin added. Hopefully that could smooth things over a little. His actions were rewarded by the princess suddenly hugging his arm, being careful to avoid his injuries, kissing him on the cheek in her usual teasing ways.

Robin blushed a light pink as her infectious amusement got to him. Although his family lived on their own little worlds, at least it made his life more interesting.


End file.
